original_tv_show_villains_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Precia Testarossa
Precia Testarossa also spelled Presea Testarossa (プレシア・テスタロッサ Pureshia Tesutarossa) is the main villain of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and MGLN The MOVIE 1st. She is Fate Testarossa's mother who sends her out from the Garden of Time to collect Jewel Seeds, making both of them wanted criminals in the eyes of the Administrative Bureau. Biography Presea first appears in Nanoha (ep.7), having previously been mentioned as the reason that Fate is gathering Jewel Seeds. She is abusive and cruel, torturing Fate Testarossa simply for not getting enough Jewel Seeds and not disposing of potential hindrance Nanoha Takamachi. Though Arf hates Presea and tells Fate that she is not worth it, Fate asserts that she remembers a time when Presea was kind and stable, and thinks that she will be cured of her insanity if she gets the Jewel Seeds. Presea lives in a gloomy hideout in the Garden of Time with Fate and Arf, although the latter two generally "live" in their apartment in Uminari City more than the hideout itself. Presea spends the entirety of the series in the Garden of Time, and always transformed, except in flashbacks. She used to be a scientist involved in many areas of research, including the creation of familiars, but had another secret, forbidden project. Late in the series, Arf finally strikes out at Presea, and is thrown out as "useless". Presea supervises Fate's winner-takes-all fight with Nanoha, and when Fate loses, sends a storm to attack Fate and steal her Jewel Seeds before she can give them away. The Bureau, having joined up with Nanoha and labeled Presea as a dangerous criminal, traces her to the Garden of Time and attempts to capture her. Presea defeats their first group of soldiers and, realizing that Fate is among those observing her in the Arthra, reveals that Fate is a clone of her biological daughter Alicia Testarossa. Presea went insane when Alicia died and concentrated herself on her secret project, which researched both cloning and the forbidden art of resurrection: Project Fate, from which Fate Testarossa takes her name. She also reveals that Fate was a temporary replacement, a tool to get the Jewel Seeds so that Presea could go to the ancient capital of the magical worlds, Al-Hazard, and retrieve the lost technology that could finish her work.5 Presea activates the nine Jewel Seeds in her possession and wishes to go to Al-Hazard. This action causes a massive dimensional disturbance, and the Garden of Time begins to fall apart. When Fate joins up with Nanoha and the TSAB forces, she attempts to save Presea, but the crazed mage refuses, laughing in her face and choosing to risk dying with the preserved body of Alicia rather than face a several-hundred-year sentence for her crimes. In the end, she falls without a struggle into an imaginary space. Category:Anime Villains Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Nanoha Villains Category:Characters Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sexy Villains Category:Females Category:Affably Evil